My Bad, Bad Mistake
by She'sAManiac
Summary: While on a date with the hospitals new Cute Guy, Elliot learns something she didnt want to know! Established JDox, but thats not what the story's about.


Elliot walked into the hospital

Elliot walked into the hospital. The cute guy who'd been checking her out for the past two days smiled at her. Elliot smiled back…and almost walked into Dr Cox.

"Move it, Barboo!"

Elliot side-stepped him, and walked up to the Nurse's Station to greet Carla. Carla's eyes were wide, and she was biting her bottom lip.

"Oh my god, I saw him, he was totally checking you out!"

"I know!" Elliot grinned. "He is so cute!"

"So…" said Carla excitedly "What are you gonna do?"

"Well, I was going to ask him whether he'd like to go to Coffee Bucks with me later…"

"Ooh, who are you taking to Coffee Bucks?" said a cheerful voice. It was JD, picking up his first morning's chart. He leant on the desk and stared expectantly at Elliot.

"The gorgeous guy who's been eyeing me up for the past few days. Not that it's any of your business…"

"What's none of his business? Anything's that's J-Dizzle's business is my business!"

"Turk, it's neither of your businesses! I was just telling Carla that I was gonna ask the cute guy who's been eyeing me up for the past few days to Coffee Bucks later and…"

"Seriously, Barbie? Don't you feel even a tiny bit of remorse for poor Ken who you know has been waiting for so long to ask you on that date but is too shy to ask?"

"_Stop interrupting me when I'm trying to speak_!"

"Oh my god, Elliot!"

"As much as I would love to stand here and gossip with you ladies, I have a job to do. Sylvia, come!"

"You used Sylvia last month"

"Newbie, this is a face of a man not caring…"

The two doctor's voices faded away as they walked away out of the other's sight.

"Is it just me, or had Dr Cox totally been laying off JD ever since they started dating?"

"Baby, I don't need to hear this first thing in the morning…"

"I know!" replied Elliot, completely ignoring Turk's comment "He acts so tough around us but I can see he goes totally gooey every time they touch!"

"Ooh, what do they touch? Gay bumpin' five?"

"Go away Todd…"

"Ok, baby, I gotta go, I have surgery"

"See you later, baby…"

"Ugh, please, get a room!" Elliot sighed as the couple kissed. She grabbed her chart, and walked off to her patient's room, hoping that that would soon be her.

* * *

Elliot looked at her watch and smiled. It was 11:29. Time to go and ask Cute Guy out for coffee!

She walked down the stairs, and turned into the reception. But then she stopped.

JD was talking and laughing with Cute Guy!

She marched up to them and laughed along with them. The two guys stopped, and JD grinned at her.

"Hey Elliot! Harry, this is the girl I was telling you about!"

"Hey, nice to meet you, gorgeous" Harry smiled, reaching out to shake Elliot's hand. Elliot took it, and bobbed slightly, a pink blush spreading across her face.

"Same to you…Harry" she grinned. "Just one sec"

She grabbed JD's arm and dragged him a few metres away, out of Harry's earshot.

"Don't you dare! You already have Dr Cox, and he is plenty for any guy!"

"Woah, Elliot, calm down! We were just talking…"

"JD! You were totally eyeing him up!"

"Well he is cute…"

"Exactly! Back off! He's mine!"

"Ok, ok! Hey, Elliot, what's that on your top?"

Elliot looked down. A yellowish puke stain had spread across the front of her scrubs.

"Frick! Oh well, I have to go for it now!"

"I ought to tell you something first…"

"It can wait! I have to grab coffee with him while I have the chance!"

"But…"

But Elliot wasn't listening to JD any more. She had already gone back to Harry, and reluctantly, JD followed.

"So are you one of JD's colleagues?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah!" Elliot smiled; winding her hair around her finger in what she hoped was a flirtatious way. "We're great friends! So how long have you been around Sacred Heart, I haven't seen you around before?"

"Oh, not long. I'm visiting family"

Suddenly there was a piercing whistle, and Dr Cox came around the corner.

"Mavis, I've been looking for you all over the place, Mrs Anwhistle needs you to diagnose her abdominal pains and here you are gossiping yet again? Come on!"

JD gave them a nod of apology, and muttered "Dr Cox…" under his breath. Then he turned, and ran after his boyfriend.

"So…Elliot, am I right?" Harry smiled. Oh his eyes, thought Elliot. You can totally get lost in his eyes! "I was wondering if maybe you fancied going out for a coffee…like now?"

Elliot grinned so wide she thought her cheeks would split.

"Uh…yeah! That would be totally awesome!"

Suddenly, there was a noise in Elliot's pocket. It was her pager. She took it out and read it. Her face fell.

"Frick! Mr Benson's gone into cardiac arrest! Double frick! I'm so sorry…"

"Hey, it's cool, I understand!" Harry smiled. "Shall we reschedule? When does your shift end?"

"Five thirty?" Elliot smiled.

"I'll see you there" Harry smiled back. Then Elliot turned, and ran off.

* * *

"Oh my god, Elliot, that is so great!"

"I know! And…he called me gorgeous!"

"He did not!"

"He did!" Elliot said, beaming at herself in self-satisfaction.

"So when's the date?"

"Five thirty!"

"What? Elliot, that's in five minutes and you still have a puke stain on your scrubs top!"

"No, I still have ten minutes to get changed!"

"Elliot, your watch is wrong! It's five thirty now!"

"Holy frick! Bye, Carla!"

Elliot turned and charged off in the direction of the coffee shop.

"Come on, strong thighs…" she muttered to herself. "Make me proud…"

"Yeah, work it baby!"

"Move, Todd!"

She crashed through the Coffee Bucks door, and almost fell into the seat opposite Harry.

"So sorry I'm late!" she gasped.

"You're not late!" Harry grinned. "You're five minutes early!"

"What?" yelped Elliot. Stupid Carla…

"I, er, got you a latte" said Harry, pushing the paper cup towards her. Elliot took it, and breathed on it a few times before taking a tentative sip.

"Um…what's that on your top?" Harry asked.

"Frick on a stick…never mind!" said Elliot. I knew that puke stain would come back to haunt me! I knew I should have changed! Stupid Carla…, she thought.

"So, the reason I asked you here was because…I need to ask your advice on something" said Harry, looking worried. Elliot took another sip of coffee, looking at the handsome guy with flirtatious eyes.

"Your friend JD…you know a lot about him. I was just wondering if maybe you could, well…hook me up with him sometime?"

Elliot almost spat out the coffee she was drinking. She stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"Er…excuse me?"

"Or that friend of his…Dr Cox? Still, he's probably way out of my league, he's absolutely gorgeous! But JD, he's a real eye candy, if you get what I'm saying, and he told me that you used to date, so I thought maybe if you wouldn't mind…?"

Elliot was speechless.

"Elliot?"

"Um…look, Harry!" Elliot laughed nervously to herself. "I don't know how to say this, but, er…JD and Dr Cox are sort of an item?"

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Seriously? Wow, good on JD, man!"

"Yeah…" Elliot smiled, crestfallen. "Good on JD…"

* * *

"He's gay?" yelled Carla.

"I know! It totally freaked me out!"

"Can we stop with all the gay talk, please? It's like everyone in this hospital is gay! Oh, Elliot, please don't tell me you're a lesbian!"

"Elliot's a lesbian?"

"_Todd, for frick's sake, go away_! And no, Turk, I'm not a lesbian!"

"Elliot, calm down, you're being neurotic!"

"I can't help it, Carla! Oh god, I sure know how to pick 'em, don't I?"

"It was just a misunderstanding, it could happen to anyone!"

"Oh really? Have you ever dated a gay guy before?"

"…No"

"Exactly!"

"Ooh, Elliot dated a gay guy?"

"Yes! Harry! Why the hell didn't you tell me he was gay?"

"Well, I did try, but you ignored me!"

"What?"

"_I ought to tell you something first…"_

"_It can wait! I have to grab coffee with him while I have the chance!"_

"_But…"_

"Oh, right. Frick on a stick with a brick! Anyway, how did you know he was gay?"

"Gaydar!" said JD triumphantly.

"Dude, please, uncool!" said Turk, motioning to the coffee he was unsuccessfully trying to drink.

Suddenly, Dr Kelso walked round the corner, followed by none other than Harry.

"Hi, how you all doin?" Dr Kelso said with a fake smile. "Folks, I would like you all to meet my son Harrison"

"Dad, please!" Harry smiled at Elliot. "It's Harry to my friends!"

Elliot blanched. Kelso grunted. Harry winked, and followed his father out of the Nurse's Station.

"Barbie, are you telling me that you went out for coffee with the gay grandson of Satan? This is a proud moment for all men everywhere! I think…I think I might just cry…oh, I'm getting emotional…thank you! Thank you!"

Dr Cox walked off, pretending to cry.

Elliot laid her head down on the desk.

"Frick…"

**A/N-This is my last published story before I go away for my two-week vacation tomorrow. If you want to read anymore of my stories, please go to my profile and vote on which you want! Thank you!**


End file.
